Talk:Planned Creations/@comment-25451177-20151219202209
Critique from logic stand point. (or not, I might be retarded) Frozen seems to have alot of problems with that hydrogen round, as I dont see how it would work. Hydrogen is really flamable, and "even a spark of human fingers could set it off". Then how it would be kept in round, as the hydrogen to be stored as liquid or solid has to be below 200 Celsius, Liquid around 20 Kelvin, and Solid around 14 Kelvin, that being very hard to contain temperature. That makes that round cant be kept in constantly in that temperature, gasses expand, and the bullet would just pop out. And if you magicly managed to contain it, when fired, it would expand too, that making it a. if the hydrogen somehow does not freeze in your rifle and freeze the power, it would be tearing apart the bullet if its stored in the bullet itself, and probably damaging the gun OR becoming a mini-frag exploding at the tip of your barrel, b. if stored between powder and bullet, powder would be very cold and not fire, and probably doing fuck all, or if somehow the bullet flies of it would do nothing as the temperature would not be kept and it would turn into gas, which would just flied off to space. Then if you somehow make magic bullets (I dunno, witchery, who knows you aussies), and it would detonate, round would hit the side of barrel or something, wouldint it be ALOT of damage to shooter? Yeah. So I dont see that working. Sandstorm and Venom might not have problems with the weapon/vehicle itself, but I see a problem with giving it to rebels in Syria/Iraq with no training. As no country still uses this rifle/vehicle, no trainers would be around, and people would fail at using it to the fullest. Then there is the problem with battle testing. How would it work in extreme situations? (Dust, Temperatures, and such), how the rifle/vehicle would be operated under stress? (if its some kind of modern piece of space age tube taco) How it would outperform AKs and BTRs? (well, sometimes people wont know how to use space age tube taco, so they cant operate so well, and then performance is shit). Then there is last problem with that. Money. If you want to give weapons to rebels without funding, you will be using so much of your resources, that you will probably go bankrupt. You are not US during Afgan War, when they gave away Stingers to fuck with Soviets. You are not China during Vietnam War to give away 2 million of guns to Vietcong. You are a industry. To survive, you need money. To get money, you need to contract with someone that can pay you money. None of rebel groups can really pay, as they are in war with Daesh after all. So if you are not geting paid by some big-ass country, you aint making bling bling. Then Zugzwang, .500 S&W might look like a good cartridge, but if it would be better than any other NATO cartridge, we would already see tons of rifles using it. Then the yes, .500 rifle would be better than .30 Carbine, but I would take anything over that for stopping power over .500 . And no way H&K, gun companies rarely work together, they do more of develop-sell to other company-continue developing-sell thing (oh and because your rifles are BAD Daniel!) (p.s. i was joking that ur bad) So thank you for your time, your Master Deim signing off.